Your Story
by aMaIAjI
Summary: AU, a regular english class in modern Japan is assigned a regular essay.... Or so it seems. Will Sasuke find someone to love to make his essay complete? SasuNaru, AU
1. Somebody to love

Your Story

AN: this is very special! um.. not much to say. i hope you like it chuck!

disclaimer: i do not own naruto (and sadly cannot even read at my own house TT)

Chapter one: Somebody to Love

"Can anybody.. find me..." A quick hand reached out almost stealthily, as if it were hunting down it's toothbrush, and capturing it. The prey was brought to the hunter's mouth as if it were a microphone of some sort (poor thing). The young boy in thought breathed in deeply, finally "singing" loudly, "SOOOME-body to LOOOOvveee! Oh!" The blonde kid known as Naruto dancing almost merrily about his bathroom, humming along with the radio that sat on the toilet seat, as he began to rabidly brush his teeth.

"I wok har! Eferyday! I try an' I try an' I try...!"

He quickly spat out the mixed saliva and toothpaste into the sink, quickly dropping to his knees dramatically and holding an air guitar. 

"But everybody wants to put me down, they save I've gone crazy-"

"That's because you have."

Naruto immediately jumped to his feet, spinning around and almost falling at the speed of which he did so, blushing deeply as he regarded the other boy leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed smugly.

"Sasuke! How the hell did you get in my house!" Naruto yelled, pointing his microph- I mean toothbrush at him accusingly. The calm boy simply smirked, turning away and entering Naruto's room. "...The door was wide open. Some stealthy fighter you are, dunce." Sasuke murmured, and Naruto fumed, quite literally at the mouth, and snapped off his radio. He couldn't say much after that, except ponder how cold it had been that night, now he knew the reason why.

"Don't call me a dunce!" The frustrated blond answered, obviously not coming up with a good comeback as he also entered his room. "And I know what you're here for!" Naruto snapped, almost embarrassed for being such a klutz, but hey, it was in the profile. He immediately began rummaging through his drawer, allowing Sasuke to stand there with a cool stance, watching Naruto run around for the object.

Naruto seemed to track it down for a while, and he seemed somewhat frustrated with his drawer, almost angry at it for leaving his door wide open. "Finally…" He mumbled, sticking his toothbrush in his mouth and pulling out a kunai that was wrapped. "Her' ya go." He tossed it at the ebony haired boy, and he caught it swiftly.

Sasuke looked it over, expecting to find something weird on it, but satisfied, he finally shoved it in his holster that was on his right leg then looked up to see Naruto in his bathroom, where he belonged. He remembered his place, being not welcomed, but that didn't mean he'd never been in it. Some stupid science project where he was paired off with Naruto. Sophomore year was tough, especially if you were the new kid, like Naruto.

Naruto grumbled as he watched his expression in the bathroom mirror, spitting out his toothpaste and rising out his toothbrush, then proceeding to smooth back his golden locks, but they wouldn't stay down. "Aw, who cares."

Sasuke had seen it before, when Naruto and him started talking, that Naruto liked to practice the fighting arts, mainly shinobi. That's when they both became sparring partners, everyday training after school. Aside from training partners, they were just friends. Naruto, the school reject, and Sasuke, the most popular kid in the school. Neither of them had any friends, which was surprising for Sasuke

"Come on, hurry up, first day of junior year is starting soon." He absently murmured, now pacing through the doorway and standing next to the blonde as he dried off his face with a towel. "I simply cannot wait." Naruto sarcastically answered, flashing Sasuke a grin and walking past him to grab his bright orange jacket off his bed, pulling it on and hiding his black shirt with it.

"Why are you so earnest to go?" Naruto added, grabbing his keys off his bedside table as well. "I want to get out of this dump." Sasuke smirked, watching, as Naruto grew red with anger. "No wonder you didn't get robbed." Sasuke muttered as he left the apartment, Naruto following him and closing the door behind him, bringing the key up to the lock.

"You're such a bastard." Naruto growled, not thinking much up to say as he fumbled with his lock.

"Hn."

Sasuke silently turned away, looking off into the busy street outside of the halls of the apartment place, thinking over what the first day would be like.

"Alright, now listen." A tired voice came to Naruto's ears; making him look up to the gray-haired man he had known since he came to the school, the teacher Kakashi. He was sitting on his teacher's desk, slouching over his lap as if bored, his elbows holding him up.

"This is a very important year for you... Junior year. This is where your grades could effect-"

"Blah... blah, blah." Naruto muttered, using his hand as a puppet to imitate his teacher. Kakashi sighed at the front of the room, placing his tired eye on the one who interrupted him. He sighed again, clearly not surprised.

"How mature you've grown, Uzumaki." Kakashi spoke clearly to the disturber, crossing his arms as he sat up.

"I take that as offensive, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto answered back rudely, and everyone snickered slightly. Kakashi pointed to the door. "You know what to do." Naruto mumbled in fake anger, glad to get out of class as per usual, trying to fight the temptation to skip down the stairs to the front of the class.

Ino scoffed, as she watched his act, turning to the boy that sat by her, Shikamaru. "He's such a jackass." She mumbled. Sasuke, in the row in front of her, heard this but said nothing.

"Don't you think so too, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned his head to acknowledge her. "Not really. You're just like him. Spreading gossip. How mature." The dark haired boy answered smoothly, wanting to smirk but retained composure to the fact that Ino had her point brought down. Shikamaru chuckled as low as he could, which knowing Shikamaru wasn't much effort, for Kakashi's attention was brought down on them.

"Boys." A sharp voice that claimed authority, making both of the boys tense and snap back to attention. The cloth that was always there hid Kakashi's smirk, but what was shown was that curve of his closed eyes, looking happy. "You both can join him."

"This is all your fault, Naruto! Now my arms hurt... How tiring..."

"That's because you're weak! You can't even hold buckets straight, you lazy bum!"

"Argh you little-"

With a big splash and a cry of surprise and agony, the contents of Shikamaru's pail of punishment was now happily soaking Naruto's whole upper half of his body. Naruto glared at him with daggers in his eyes, his eyebrow twitching.

"Ah, much better, my bucket feels much lighter."

"Now, now, boys. Just because you have one doesn't mean you have to be one." Sasuke added with a slight smirk, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Naruto scowled at the both of them, growling at Sasuke's comment slightly. Naruto was surprised though, usually Sasuke wouldn't say much.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well I'm not so sure if Naruto has one-"

"THAT IS IT!" Naruto yelled finally, burning up again as he grabbed one of his buckets with both hands, throwing the water at Shikamaru with all of his power, a crazy cow look on his face.

The lazy boy had seen it coming and ducked down into a crouching position, looking up as he did so to see the results. Sasuke, who had been standing on the other side of Shikamaru now had been full-blown in the face by the cold water. Naruto laughed nervously, raising an arm and placing it to rest against the back of his head. Sasuke brought a swift arm to his face, wiping off the water there. He immediately shot a cold glare after doing so.

"Idiot."

At that exact moment, both Naruto and Shikamaru broke out laughing, Shikamaru holding a hand to his forehead and Naruto leaning against the corridor wall to support himself. Sasuke growled, picking up both of his buckets and pouring them on the other boys. Shikamaru yelled out in surprise, jumping to his feet while Naruto was unfazed, seeing as he was already wet and whatnot.

"Ugh, it's in my boxers, how troublesome..."

"I feel bad for that water." The devious blonde added, then fell laughing over to Sasuke, leaning on his shoulder while giggling madly as Shikamaru fumed angrily. Now Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, now the comfortable air of joking was hilarious. This was way better than doing equations. Maybe they all were even friends. Yeah right, and angels flew out of Naruto's dark places. He shoved this though aside, and also stepped aside, making Naruto fall to the floor.

Shikamaru stomped over to Naruto, who was sprawled on the floor face downwards, and prepared to kick the blond in the ass, but falling on his own ass as he slipped in a puddle of water.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Naruto choked on his laughter, pounding a fist on the ground. Shikamaru sighed tiredly, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think the water would like it, it's very pretty."

"Yes Naruto, you hurt it's feelings." Sasuke murmured sarcastically, receiving an amused look from the now wet genius.

"Aw... I'm sorry, I swear." Naruto answered between giggles, unlike Sasuke who knew how to suppress such stupid things as laughter.

"Tch. Think what you will." Shikamaru replied in his natural tone, though he knew what he said about the water was a joke. They all stood up straight, shaking the water out of their hair and holding the buckets straight.

"It's very simple Hinata, just take the same number..." Kakashi picked up his pencil, jotting down the same equation and showing her how the first number was done, looking up at her to see if she understood. The quiet girl nodded shyly. "But...why is it that number?"

"No questions, it's too simple. Try not to overcomplicate it." The rest of the class around them bustled about in their groups that Kakashi assigned them as, Sakura joining Ino and Choji just for the day because both of her partners were out in the hall and their group was missing one as well. Kiba and Shino worked silently next to Hinata and Kakashi, patiently waiting for them to be done with the tutoring session and listening as well.

"Ano...Kakashi-sensei..."

"What is it?" Kakashi answered in the usual bored fashion to the quiet girl's insecure question.

"Don't you think Naruto has been- I mean... Naruto and the others have been in the hall for too long? They're missing out on the first learning session..." Hinata asked, twirling a strand of hair about her finger, not looking Kakashi in the..er... eye. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, remembering that the class was too quiet for Naruto to be there.

"Only for you." He murmured, pushing his seat away from the table. She blushed and smiled at him. Kakashi sighed, pausing at the door for a moment to regain himself.

"No anger. 1...2...3..." With a shrug, he slid open the door, taking a step out and walking down the hall. Spotting the three at the end of the hall, all in a perfect line, and it was dead silent.

"Well what do you know?" Kakashi said to nobody in particular, continuing to stroll down to them, now he felt more at ease seeing as they were perfectly normal, but yet something seemed odd about it. "You all can come back now, your punishment-" He slipped in a puddle, but regained his balance before landing on his face. "What the-" The man muttered, watching the puddle, then immediately his eye was on the three of the boys.

"Explain."

"Well I tripped, and I got all wet!"

"I tripped as well."

"So did I... Twice."

Kakashi continued glaring at all of them, truly not believing that Sasuke could have possibly tripped twice. "You guys are lucky I'm not taking you back to the class for your sake." Shikamaru shrugged, Sasuke scoffed as if what Kakashi had commented was a threat, and Naruto still didn't understand what was going on. Nevertheless, the sloshing and the squishing commenced, the sound echoing the halls when they followed Kakashi, entering the class silently as well.

A loud cry of happiness was heard as they did so, and unsurprisingly, Sakura dashed to the front of the room, and Shikamaru went back to his group as Kakashi told him to.

"Sasuke-kun! I was having trouble with this one math equation-"

"You? Math? Trouble? Doesn't belong in the same sentence." Naruto sheepishly grinned, obviously complementing the girl that now looked at him unbelievingly. Sasuke simply was better off by the fact that Naruto had taken her attention off of him for the moment, at least.

"Naruto, I don't care!" Sakura seethed, using her hands to smooth the creases out of her dress as she prepared to get "help" from Sasuke. She turned towards where Sasuke was standing, opening her mouth to speak, but he was gone. She pouted, and turned back to Naruto, and he was there, grinning at her. Sakura scowled, and with a scoff and a flick of her pink hair, she was off towards the table where Sasuke was working quietly.

Naruto sighed sadly, looking down at his feet. He then looked up at the clock on the side of the room. "This period sucks..." The blonde suddenly brightened as he read the numbers on the clock. "Only five minutes! Sweet!"

"This won't be easy." A beautiful woman at the head of the room said quietly, her voice silencing the rest of the class. "A few writing assignments will be due in a few months...But all of what is to be done shall be explained momentarily." The sound of her heels echoed across the room as she made her way to the front of her desk, then leaning against it.

"My name is Anko. I shall be your teacher for writing class this year..." Anko nodded her head to them all.

Ino leaned towards whoever happened to be conveniently sitting next to her and whispered, "A newbie."

Just by sitting quietly, Sasuke could see that everyone was getting a vibe off of this new 'writing' teacher. A hand shot up into the air behind Sasuke, and the woman who sat smugly atop of her desk nodded, regarding him. "Your name?" She asked, fingers taping on her notebook. He nodded at her as well.

"My name is Rock Lee!" Lee stood up, introducing himself with a bow. "And your question?" Her voice drawled quietly, as if it were nothing. "I don't understand what you mean about the assignment! What are we doing exactly?" Anko sighed as if he was an ignorant child, and pushed herself off of the desk.

"You are humans, right?" The class started laughing quietly, and Naruto questioned himself, thinking of her question as a trick question.

"You have emotions. You feel, and you think." Anko explained, and Lee nodded. "I want you to write a short story about a person you love- a mother, a little sister, a friend, someone you look up to...Even someone like a girlfriend, or a boyfriend." Everybody nodded, smiling to each other as if they all knew who they wanted to write about.

Sasuke froze stiffly in his seat, mouth slightly hanging open as he stared at the teacher in disbelief... and in his own thoughts. 'Somebody...to love?' He thought, tracing his own memory for a person that he loved. Nothing. As if. His family was gone already, and his brother... It made him mad just to think of it. He quickly began to think about the first thing that came to mind, retracing the steps of his morning. The last thing he wanted to do was reflect on how Itachi had abandoned him at the start of sophomore year. An annoying tune that got stuck in his head. With the voice of... Naruto's? Air guitar, bathroom floor…

'What's so important about that stupid song?' He thought over what he remembered of the lyrics. It didn't really click what it meant to him. Anko brought him back out of his trance, speaking to the class again. "The story should be about why you love the person, or what the person is like...there are many side stories like this one that are all due on that day. You choose the one you would like to read to the class."

"But-" The class bell rung, signaling the next period.

"Come in class next time with all the supplies on the supply list!" Anko noted as they all bustled out of the doorway.

"So," A voice behind Sasuke rang happily. Sasuke turned around, facing a pleased kitsune. "I only have math and writing with you? Thank God!" He joked, nudging the scowling Sasuke.

"Che. You have 5th free with me, dunce." He answered, leaving the room with the blonde on his heels. Naruto chose to ignore the slight insult about him being a dunce, and continued grinning, as he seemed to have everlasting happiness. "I already knew that, jerk!" The blonde chuckled casually shifting his books to his side. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, watching his happy features.

Surely he wasn't happy about the essay like everyone else? Was he? Well, why else would he be? "I bet you know exactly who you're going to write about. See ya 5th."

"What?" Naruto asked, but before he could make Sasuke answer, he had already disappeared in the crowd.

Sasuke looked down at his feet, ignoring the screams of his usual fan club. "Tch."

AN: so, didja like it? argh my brain is fried! I worked so hard on editing it! I give ya five bucks if ya find something wrong with it .


	2. Don't Stop me now!

AN: Been awhile since I posted.. heh, been awhile. Dedicated to Chuck and her chuck-ness… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the characters or anything. 

-----------------

A long pencil tapped lightly, beating ever so lightly along with the ticking of

the school room clock, boredom controlling it's movements. The owner of the

pencil was none other than the all-popular Sasuke, whose attention was fixated

on the clock that was held at the head of the room, awaiting the bell. The

reason why he wasn't as attentive as usual was because of his ecstatic physics

partner, Haruno Sakura.

"This is going to be so cool!" She quietly squealed, almost just as oblivious to

him as the physics teacher at the head of the class. Sasuke mentally rolled his

eyes, but physically he simply grunted in response. The young girl took this

sign as a way that their friendship was improving, and continued her work with

satisfaction.

The dark haired Uchiha scowled at his paper. For once, Sasuke actually

anticipated sparring with a certain blue-eyed blonde, he needed something

besides his paper to vent his anger on. Well, that's what Naruto was made for

after all, beating up.

"Um, sir, isn't it bad to smoke in school?" A student asked the physics teacher,

Asuma. Asuma simply looked over his cigarette, then shrugged.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Don't do drugs, and don't have sex without

protection." Asuma told him with a serious expression, earning quiet laughter

from most of the class. The student who spoke out chuckled nervously, seeing as

how he was embarrassed to be under the attention of the teacher.

Sasuke continued to watch the clock at the head of the room, letting his mind

wander to his daily spar with perhaps the only person he ever really talked to.

He thought of the blond's grin when Sasuke was faced with defeat, then Sasuke

thought of wiping it off with a royal ass kicking.

Naruto wasn't that bad at fighting. He was actually pretty good, not that Sasuke

would ever admit to it. 'Boredom.' Sasuke thought to himself, resting his chin

on his knuckles.

The ticking of the classroom clock mesmerized Sasuke, sending him into another

time-eating daydream. Naruto was yelling childishly, and Sasuke was leaning

against the old tree that they had marked as their boundary. He faced Naruto,

scowling slightly as Naruto splashed about in the creek that ran along the

field, then tripped and fell in the waist deep water headfirst.

Sasuke took his attention off of the young blonde, gazing instead at the surface

of the clear water, hands folding in his lap. After awhile when Naruto didn't

come back up to the surface, the Uchiha felt a slight pang of worry, which

quickly changed into paranoia. He hesitantly got up, peering over the side of

the bank.

"...Naruto?"

Before Sasuke could panic or do anything else, two arms shot out of the water,

hands outstretched and grabbing him by the shoulders. Sasuke's eyes widened,

grabbing the hands that clung to him, but before he could break away he had lost

his balance and fell face first into the cool water.

Once he had processed the water weighing him down, his eyes flashed open,

catching azure eyes before his. "You… Idiot." The glare told the devious blonde.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, bubbles rising to the surface. Sasuke looked back at

his shoulders, where Naruto still gripped them, and tore them away, still

glaring at the blonde somewhat half-heartedly. With a last glance he found

composure, standing up in the creek, the blonde's chin touching the surface just

barely, looking up at him.

Naruto also stood up as Sasuke scowled at him, laughing loudly and pointing at

him. Sasuke glared his coldest, then turned to wade back to the bank. "W-wait!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder, turning him back around to face him.

Naruto grinned at him, and Sasuke raised his eyebrow, wondering why the blonde

wouldn't let him go back.

"Now you're wet, so just stay." Naruto told him with a slight grin.

"Ugh… Why am I doing this…"

Naruto cheered, jumping on him, pushing him under water. Then the bell rang.

---------

Sasuke watched his feet as they carried him through the familiar hallway,

careful not to bump into anyone. Like he could anyway; most of the kids at

school would either move out of his way, and the ones that didn't weren't paying

attention and couldn't see him. Or crazy fan-girls. He lifted his gaze finally,

spotting the main entranceway, watching the floods of people leaving. Sasuke

flowed in as well, knowing his destination once he would leave the high school,

as everybody around him.

A breath of fresh outside air filled Sasuke's senses, causing him to almost

smirk in content. He sighed, stepping out to the sidewalk and taking his usual

route to the outskirts of the east side of his small town, where the forest with

the big old tree resided. From his house the walk was shorter, but just like the

year before, they would meet here right after school.

Sasuke held his books somewhat loosely under one arm, one hand in his pockets as

he walked along the same path as usual, spotting the tops of the trees. He

walked. Spotting the tops of the trees he approached the fence, climbing over it

with his books safely held, his free arm pulling him over. He planted his heels

in the soil, taking a quick glance about his surroundings. He continued his

stride into the forest, trees overhead covering his view of the clear sky.

A slight crack. Sasuke froze in his pace, looking down at his feet for the

source of the noise. Only soft moss and dirt. He looked up to his upper right,

where he could hear the whistling of a blade cutting through leaves. His hand

shot out, grabbing the kunai out of the air, chuckling.

"Have it back." He called, flinging the poor kunai back up to the leaves, then

following after it, hearing a cry of surprise mixed with pain.

"Nice, Naruto." Naruto glared at him hanging off the trunk by his collar.

"That was just a lucky shot." Naruto murmured as he caught up to Sasuke, walking

by his side.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sasuke answered quietly with a hint of a smirk,

not recognizing Naruto's glare as he looked out towards the path. They both

entered the clearing, spotting the old tree in the middle, and heard the river

nearby. They dropped their books by the path, Naruto leaving his jacket there as

well.

They noticed everything around them, seeing it was the way they had left it the

day before, but different. In a new way, as if it were the first time they had

entered the clearing. Finally, they both stretched out, then started fighting

forms. Sasuke nodded at the other, taking the defensive.

Exhaling as he braced himself, then dug his heel in the soft soil and pushed

off. He ran at Sasuke and pulled back his fist, swinging with all the force he

had. Sasuke was about to fall under the attack as he had seen it coming already,

he reached out and grabbing it.

Though the force had thrown him back some, he turned abruptly, forcing Naruto's

arm to follow over his shoulder and pulling downwards. Pushing his back against

Naruto produced a loud grunt from the other boy, who then fell chest-first onto

Sasuke's side.

Sighing, the Uchiha held fast to his grip on the other boy's arm and watched

Naruto from above.

"Had enough-" Sasuke started as he was forced to back out of the way of Naruto's

knee, just in time to look up and see Naruto roll backwards and sit up on his

knees. Naruto darted up, throwing his weight towards the other with another

full-on attack, this time a kick.

Ducking slightly, Sasuke held up an arm, allowing himself to be pushed

backwards as he blocked attack after attack evenly. Finally, he was backed up

against the tree, the blonde reaching tree. Naruto reached out and grabbed his

wrists, pushing them against the trunk and pinning down Sasuke's shoulder with

his own.

Then silence, laced with rhythmic labored breathing.

"Had enough?" Naruto taunted breathlessly.

Sasuke let a deep growl settle in his throat. "Not quite."

Sasuke feigned a knee to the other's stomach then drove his heel powerfully

down onto the blond's toe. The simple movement broke Naruto's defense and Sasuke

used the moment to bring his knee back up and strike his opponent in the

abdomen. Breaking free of Naruto's grip; Sasuke swiftly pulled him around,

pushing him against the tree.

"...No fair..." Naruto mumbled angrily and Sasuke smirked, backing away from the

other.

"That was close. You almost had me that time, dunce." Sasuke crossed his arms,

lacing the compliment with a slight insult as Naruto dusted off his pants.

"Did I hear a hint of praise buried under the lies?" He asked sarcastically,

nudging Sasuke slightly, who was still wary about if their fight was over or

not.

"No, you're hallucinating, idiot." Sasuke replied just as sarcastically,

returning the nudge with a mocking voice that met a boyish pout.

"Sasuuke!"

-----------------------------

Only an hour later, the duo lay sprawled on the grass, breathing hard after a

long spar and looking up at the sky.

"What do you think..." Naruto started, watching the clouds as Sasuke turned his

head slightly to look at him, wondering why he broke the silence.

"...That one looks like?"

The blonde raised a hand, finger pointing to the one left above them. Sasuke

tilted his head. It looked like... and animal with cat-like ears, but yet a

poofy tail like a squirrel. Paws like a puppy's was were visible as well. What

kind of animal was that...?

"A fox." Sasuke murmured the first thing that came to mind.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. He tilted his head, watching the cloud skeptically.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "It really does."

The other was looking at his wristwatch.

"We've been here for awhile... it's almost 5:00.."

Naruto didn't seem to hear him, casually folding his arms behind his head, eyes

still locked on the sky.

"Have you thought about the English essay?" Naruto's voice dampened noticeably

to the thought of it.

"I'll probably just make something up." Sasuke answered. He bit his lip,

remembering what their ecstatic English teacher had ordered them to do.

"...What about you?" Sasuke asked, watching the side of Naruto's face, studying

silent features. The daydreaming escaped Naruto's eyes, and he blinked it out

once, then chuckled at the question.

"You know.. I honestly do not know." He answered somewhat distantly as well,

turning to look up at the sky. Sasuke was still confused though. Why was he so

happy after English class then? Why would he be excited about something he

didn't even have?

Maybe he wasn't really happy at all. The quirky blonde always looked happy, at

least when he was around Sasuke. Could he actually be hiding his real feelings?

Why would he? Sasuke thought silently on this, not commenting on Naruto's

answer. Watching the fox cloud roll down the horizon, wind shaping it into a

deformed chipmunk...

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto pulled himself to his feet, and leaned over Sasuke,

blocking his view, his hands supporting himself on his thighs. The blond

grinned, holding a hand out to Sasuke.

"Wanna come over?" He asked, blue eyes hopeful. Sasuke smirked and took his

hand.

---------------------------------------

The blonde picked up his chopsticks, holding them with both hands, between his

index finger and middle finger, the rest of his fingers crossed. He grinned,

inhaling the salty smell of ramen. "Ah, that's good... Thanks for the food!"

Naruto exclaimed, then proceeded to stuff his face, Sasuke sitting across from

him with a bowl much like Naruto's in front of him.

After a moment or so though, Naruto noticed that the scowling Uchiha wasn't

touching his food. He raised an eyebrow, scratching his head. "Oi, Sasuke, you

hungry?" He questioned, looking up at Sasuke's eyes.

"Well, I was." The other Sasuke murmured, glaring at the salty-like substance of

the broth. He politely pushed himself away from the table, standing up and

pushing his chair back in.

"But… It's ramen…"

"Is this all you eat, dead-last?"

"I'm not dead-last! And this is my favorite food!"

Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. "I don't see

why you live here…" He murmured softly, looking about the small kitchen.

Naruto shrugged, taking Sasuke's bowl and downing it. "There's no-where else to

go, plus this place is practically free. Something about death insurance from my

parents…"

Sasuke's raised brow betrayed a slight interest which he quickly masked, not

wanting to show any emotion except for uncaring and bored.

"Where were you before you came here…?"

"Some orphanage. But they found the insurance and the bank account from my

parents so I was allowed to go. But now I don't think I can stay here real

long..." Naruto shrugged, finishing his food and picking up the bowls, placing

them in the sink. "It's not such a big deal! I'll just go somewhere else for my

senior year!"

Sasuke could feel his stomach drop drastically. If the blonde got kicked out of

his apartment for not having a job, then Sasuke wouldn't have a sparring partner

anymore, he probably wouldn't have anymore friends, either. Naruto was really

the only person he ever spoke to willingly.

'Is Naruto really going to leave…?'

Naruto muffled a chuckle with his sleeve, wiping off bits of noodle away from

his mouth. He looked up at Sasuke, a twinkle of silent laughter in his eyes.

"Not like anyone here would care." He smiled, less brightly this time.

Before Sasuke could help himself, his lips were already moving. "You know…"

Naruto looked up in attention, catching the other's dark eyes that seemed

unknowing under his gaze. "What is it?"

"Well, my dad owns this apartment complex, and you know…"

------------------------

Sasuke growled quietly to himself as Naruto jumped happily outside of the school

as they had walked there that morning, still unbelievingly happy about the offer

that Sasuke had given him the night previous.

"It's not something to be that happy about… It's only until you get a job."

"It's everything! I'm so excited!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a chuckle. He barely felt even content at the fact

that Naruto wouldn't have to go away.

Naruto's laugh rang clearly in Sasuke's ears, but he didn't mind much. In return

he finally smirked at the blonde, looking up.

Maybe he could help him with the English essay.


End file.
